<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couch potato by EnokiHatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111019">Couch potato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake'>EnokiHatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Age Difference, M/M, а еще он лентяй, тсунаеши заботливый и влюбленный</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуна получает в подарок от "любимого" названного братца сертификат в спортзал. А почему бы и нет? Киоко же любила подкачанных парней... О, так Саваде они тоже нравятся?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couch potato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тсуна искренне считал свою жизнь нормальной: средняя успеваемость, средние оценки по физкультуре, средняя внешность — обычный человек с обычными запросами. Он уверенно сидел в шортах, показывая тощие ноги, так же уверенно (с пинка) признавался Киоко, собирался идти с ней на выпускной, жизнь вообще казалась радужно-прекрасной…</p><p>До тех пор пока названный братец из Италии не прислал ему в подарок сертификат в фитнес-клуб.</p><p>По мнению подростка, все это было лишней тратой денег: он примерно понимал, во сколько обходится безлимитка, по мнению брата (а еще Наны, Емитсу, всех соседей и, наверное, чихуахуа за углом) это — отличное времяпровождение.</p><p>«Знай, братец, часы здесь, » — вещал Дино, первый раз приведя непутевого братца в «обитель святых», — «когда-нибудь могут спасти тебе жизнь.» Наверное, он думал, что сможет так замотивировать. Вышло так, что Савада всерьез задумался над тем, что должно произойти в ближайшее время, раз ему срочно нужно качаться («Приводить тело в божеский вид» со слов отца) и беспокоиться за свою жизнь и безопасность.</p><p>В общем, уверенности и надобности как не было, так и не появилось. Зато был жесткий пинок от родителя на улицу каждый вечер, когда Тсуна решал попереписываться с наконец обратившей на него внимание Киоко-чан или поиграть в новую видеоигру.</p><p>Сперва он приходил туда чисто для вида: обозначиться в геолокации, посмотреть на подтянутых знакомых и незнакомых, повздыхать, пофоткаться — и уйти. До тех пор, пока администратор — роскошная стройная итальянка по имени Бьянки — случайно не толкнула его и не выбила несчастный телефон на лестницу. Конечно же, со всем присущим Тсунаеши везением, экран был разбит, новый телефон обещался через несколько месяцев…, а зал обещался каждый день.</p><p>И этот каждый день только нагонял на него уныние. Как оказалось, доброжелательный ко всем и вся Ямамото-кун, звезда девчонок и будущее бейсбола, вполне способен в своем возрасте присесть триста раз (а еще пообщаться после тренировки и рассказать с улыбкой последние новости), а оптимистично-громкий Сасагава Рехей, как надеялся сам подросток, будущий родственник, отлично тянул двести семьдесят килограмм. И при всем этом приглашал Тсуну спарринговаться (выбивать пыль из слабого соперника), под конец восхищенно выдавая что-то, что являлось трусостью и желанием выжить, за потрясающий, экстремальный, боевой дух.</p><p>Так, наверное, он и начал дружить с уже осевшими постоянными клиентами. И еще каким-то образом завел себе фанатку — любительницу пресса и беговых дорожек, Хару Миуру. Он ведь просто вытащил ее из-под падающего кипящего чайника (сам потом ходил с ожогами неделю), что в этом такого героического? Но девушка упорно не слушала, провожала его до дома, обычно, из кустов, наблюдая за тем, как предмет ее воздыханий прогуливается с боксером и бейсболистом перед тем, как занырнуть за свою калитку.</p><p>Мама спрашивала о результатах, отец шутил по поводу будущего дружеского спарринга между ним и сыном, сам сын собирался сбежать из дома раньше, чем подобное случилось, но… черт, жизнь никогда не была к нему милостива.</p><p>— Это еще что за никчемность тут расселась? — в один прекрасный день раздалось над головой шатена. А потом его просто вырубило, от страха — от одного взгляда в эти яростные черные глаза. Такой цвет вообще в природе существует?</p><p>Раздаватель нерадующих прозвищ оказался вернувшимся с отпуска тренером по имени Реборн, и теперь каждый раз, когда Савада заходил отсидеться в коридорчике или на скамейке, его буквально за шкирку вытягивали заниматься вместе со всеми. И не поспоришь ведь! Хотя… он пытался.</p><p>«Вот как только у тебя фигура хоть в каком-то месте, кроме паха, будет похожа на мужскую, так продолжишь геморрой себе насиживать» — с усмешкой ответил тогда Реборн на возражение. И пихнул на велотренажер к подростку по имени Ламбо, тоже новичку, но явно с более развитой мускулатурой, который заточил зуб на тренера.</p><p>Так, у Тсунаеши появился собрат по прозвищу (ничтожество) и еще один будущий мститель. Они отлично срабатывались вместе, когда надо было удрать и когда надо было помечтать. А мечтать о чем в этом возрасте можно? Да только о любви и о славе.</p><p>Тренер каждый день придирчиво осматривал его, пытаясь увидеть, какие группы мышц развиты у нового подопечного (кажется, не находил), Савада краснел от подобных разглядываний, дальше плелся к гантелям на два килограмма — больше ему пока не позволялось. Да и после тех руки с утра болели так, будто кости ночью перемололи, а потом кое-как слепили.</p><p>В один из таких дней, после того как подначивающий всех и вся Мукуро, заставил Тсунаеши поприседать с штангой — и взгляда не отводил с тощей задницы — а на утро заболело абсолютно все, парень решил отдохнуть. Просто посидеть дома в законный выходной. Отличная идея.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Во-первых, посыпались сообщения, с вопросами, где, как и когда, и с извинениями от Рокудо. Во-вторых… Савада клянется, мир сошел с ума, но когда на странице своего свалившего за границу друга Энмы он увидел его вполне счастливое фото в окружении спортсменов, он понял — мир помешался на ЗОЖ, это болезнь.</p><p>И сам решил проделать комплекс упражнений на растяжку. Просто так. Чтоб потом увидеть вытягивающееся лицо Реборна, уже отсчитывающего от десяти до одного, чтоб шатен успел убежать.</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, я поверил, — взгляд черных глаз обжег, а потом его обступили друзья, стремясь поделиться последними (и как успели накопиться за один-единственный день?) сплетнями.</p><p>Главной сплетней стало то, что Реборн, смеха ради, пихнул Саваду на курсы йоги, так, похохотать над тем, как его ученик пытается удержаться на одной ноге в асане Журавля, а вышло так, что парень познакомился с милейшей сестрой Мукуро, Хром, и теперь периодически сбегал именно туда от своего тренера. Вел занятия смазливый, но весьма приятный мужчина — Луссурия, радующийся каждому новому лицу.</p><p>(Еще новому лицу, когда отчего-то вдохновленный неожиданной для никчемности гибкостью, был очень рад еще больший тролль, чем Рокудо, Фран, постоянно засыпающий в поперечном шпагате; длинноволосый Скуало с оглушающе-громким ором; маньячно улыбающийся и делающий все идеально Бельфегор и гора мышц Леви. Просто когда Савада увидел в этой странной компании своего дальнего родственника, Занзаса, и узнал, что с этими психопатами он даже очень неплохо общается, и отлично гнется в асане Собаки, то второй раз за пребывание в этом клубе потерял сознание.)</p><p>А Реборн, кажется, ревновал свою «игрушку для игрищ садиста», иначе бы не ограничил его доступ к аэробному залу и не увеличил нагрузки.</p><p>— Реборн, да не могу я! — влезая на ринг, почти отчаянно кричит Савада: встать напротив сильнейшего по восточным единоборствам, напротив Хибари Кеи, было тем еще самоубийством.</p><p>— Запомни, никчемность! — кажется, это ублюдок улыбается. — Здесь нет таких слов как «я не могу», «не получается», здесь есть только одно…</p><p>— И какое? — во второй раз уворачиваясь от удара под удивленный выдох соперника, громко спрашивает Тсуна.</p><p>— Такое, Савада, «я — ленивая скотина»!</p><p>И Тсуна б неприлично заржал, потому что очень легко было представить теперь, как тренер говорит это о себе, если б его точным ударом не повалили с ног и не прижали к полу.</p><p>Зато теперь у него появилось еще и прозвище «зверек» и помощник при жиме лежа — Хибари нельзя было не довериться, он бы не позволил. С штангой же произошло и приобретение еще одного верного друга, новичка, только-только пришедшего в зал. «Роль, видать, у меня такая, спасать людей» — подумал тогда Савада, помогая убрать опасно нависающую над горлом штангу, и в следующий же момент сгибаясь под тяжестью веса Гокудеры Хаято.</p><p>Знал бы, что Реборна бесят подобные крики и вообще пылкие признания в дружбе, и что за такое обычно следует пятьдесят отжиманий, из которых едва удавались двадцать пять, никогда б не позволил себе обняться при нем. Еще и смотрит так, дыру прожжет точно!</p><p>В общем, дни летели быстро и практически беззаботно, мать с восторгом щупала наконец выступающие мышцы, смущала сына, иногда делала массаж, а потом внезапно заявила:</p><p>— Дорогой, к нам приедет Дино! Надо как следует его накормить!</p><p>Дино правда приехал. И если тогда Тсуна посмеивался над своеобразной ревностью Реборна, то теперь до жути, до скрипа зубов заревновал сам.</p><p>— Не ожидал тебя увидеть, непутевый Дино! — именно так встретил приехавшего на пару недель братца брюнет… и пропал для Савады. Он посмеивался над шутками Кавалонне по типу «Кардио — это что? Испанец какой-то?», оставлял обиженного подростка заниматься самому и вообще — чуть ли не игнорировал! Бесило неимоверно.</p><p>— Слушай, а сколько тебе лет-то, если ты даже брата тренировал? — как-то вскользь спрашивает Савада, выходя из душа, но, не услышанный, лишь поджимает губы, пропуская на выход всю компанию своих друзей, чтобы потом по темноте пойти одному. И что вообще пошло не так? Ну да, у него нет кубиков на животе, как у Дино! Но у магистра Йоды они вообще даже на лбу есть! К нему должны все липнуть? Вспоминая популярность этого персонажа, накрутив себя еще и по поводу возраста и собственной нерешительности, Тсуна обходит несколько раз собственный дом, заходя только под начало одиннадцатого. И там тоже все окружили Дино — нет, черт, он тоже очень сильно любил названного брата, только вот даже сам Каваллоне не очень часто общался с Тсунаеши. Это обижало вдвойне.</p><p>Поэтому он очень сильно удивляется внимательному черному взгляду, заявившись сразу после школы и принимаясь за разминку. Ему нужно хоть как-то вытряхнуть из головы противные мысли, и в последнее время — он даже и не замечает, как оно быстро летит и как меняется его жизнь — только полнейшее изнеможение и сосредоточенность помогают. Черный взгляд не исчезает, сменяясь каким-то настороженным и совершенно растерянным, когда не звучит даже приветствие при входе.</p><p>Реборн решается на разговор только спустя неделю, но совершенно не знает, как подойти к внезапно закрывшемуся подопечному. Поэтому и переминается сейчас с ноги на ногу возле стенки, припоминая, с какого подкола сейчас можно завязать диалог и вытянуть причину молчания.</p><p>Не успевает, чувствуя, как зависает на несколько мгновений в воздухе, а потом оказываясь на чужом плече. С очень знакомой зеленой кофтой.</p><p>— Колоннелло! — злой крик слышится явно во всех уголках зала, и все, без исключения, могут наблюдать, как — сильнейшего, который легко укладывал на лопатки Кею — мужчину тащат к ресепшену. — Поставь меня на пол!</p><p>— Неа, кора, — усмехается незнакомец со странным именем и обращается уже к Бьянки. — Он заболел, но все равно пришел, кора. Идиот, кора. Я забираю его, чтоб не перенапрягся, кора.</p><p>До самого закрытия в фитнесклубе стоит ошеломленная тишина, Тсуне кажется, что у него глаза засохнут: так долго держать их открытыми явно не особо полезно.</p><p>На следующий день никто не напоминает раздраженному брюнету о происшествии. Никто вообще не решается подходить из-за ощутимого напряжения вокруг него. Только… вечерние приключения явно продолжаются.</p><p>— Я сейчас звоню Колоннелло, и в этот раз мы вдвоем потащим тебя по улице, если сам не соберешься, ты понял меня?! — кричит фигуристая Лар, напоминая чем-то военного инструктора (наверняка рявками и жестикуляцией), и мужчине просто приходится подчиниться.</p><p>— Так ты не согласен? — Реборн качает головой, третий день явно уже присмиряет его упрямство, но уходить раньше положенного ему явно не хочется. — Отлично, — незнакомец в странной «кенгурухе» с глубоким капюшоном поворачивается Бьянки. — Передайте мне две его зарплаты за мораль… — брюнет пережимает рот друга и, недовольно ворча на чужую жадность, идет сам собираться. Саваде такой он кажется безумно милым.</p><p>— Дядя! — еще спустя день врывается маленькая девочка, не надев бахилы и заляпав весь отдраенный до блеска пол грязью с улицы, виснет на шее Реборна, и это выглядело бы также умилительно, если бы мужчина не закатывал глаза со страдальческим «Юни…», а в следующий момент внутрь не заходил чуть ли не белоснежный блондин и, явно поучившись у предыдущих любителей действовать, а не болтать, с милой улыбочкой забирал на руках тренера, обреченного и усталого, в неизвестном направлении. Домой.</p><p>Становилось на самом деле все интереснее, они даже начинали спорить, появится ли кто-то новый, и, конечно же, победил этот шулер Мукуро, сказав, что, как минимум, двое-то должны их посетить.</p><p>Одним из них был то ли циркач, то ли гонщик, который перехватил курящего на лестнице Реборна, закинул к себе на мотоцикл и, громко отчитывая, свалил в закат.</p><p>Вторым — на вид очень серьезный мужчина в очках, обещавший распространить какой-то компромат, если с ним сейчас не пойдут и не начнут нормальное лечение (брюнет уже начал довольно часто кашлять, и потому подопечные всецело поддерживали подобное решение). Видимо, компромат был слишком серьезный, потому что на следующий день Реборн позвонил сам и сказал, что берет больничный. И что для Дино есть особый план тренировок.</p><p>Тсуна скрипнул зубами. Сжал кулаки. И выпросил себе адрес, намереваясь явиться с шумом и скандалом.</p><p>Пришел с соком, с пончиками и с лекарствами. Потому что знал: тренер — гад упрямый, наверняка не верит, что у него ангина и пытается вылечиться обычным арбидолом.</p><p>В принципе, так и оказалось.</p><p>— Тсуна, ты что здесь делаешь? — мужчина удивленно вскидывает брови и… невольно пропускает неожиданно уверенного ученика: тот без спроса распахивает окна, пропуская внутрь свежий воздух, и находит кухню.</p><p>— Пришел на помощь. А то Дино там тренируется, не может, — не удерживается от шпильки юноша, даже не оборачиваясь и расставляя по столу все, что принес. Он не видит, как на мгновение, на одну секунду, бледнеет лицо и как изнутри закусывается губа. И почему-то не думает удивляться сговорчивости своего наставника: тот вполне покорно съедает длинные широкие макароны с креветками (еще б есть не стал, столько денег ушло), терпит, когда проверяют горло и вручают подробную инструкцию, что, когда и по сколько принимать, даже идет переодеваться под строгим взглядом, сменяя легкую одежду на кофту с горлом и длинные широкие штаны.</p><p>Единственное, когда он позволяет себе недовольно зыркнуть и сказать, это уже ближе к ночи перед телевизором:</p><p>— После шести не есть, Тсуна, — его ученик, совершенно не стыдясь и не смущаясь, съедает шестой пончик. — А то снова не бедра будут расти, а задница.</p><p>— Это шестой, после него не буду, — отмахивается Савада. — Да и задницу тоже стоит отращивать, вон там в зале как напрягаются дамочки на тренажерах для ягодиц.</p><p>Реборн невольно весело усмехается, затем переводит взгляд на часы, снова на подростка — и непонимающе вскидывает бровь:</p><p>— А какого хрена сейчас не дома?</p><p>— А, там Дино. Он прикрывает. Да и до этого, пока он сидит со старшими на кухне, можно было возвращаться хоть в два ночи, — в голосе скользит неприкрытая детская обида, но тут не выходит умиляться — в груди сворачивается что-то темное и мерзкое. — А почему ты ему дал план тренировок, а мне нет?</p><p>Реборн осоловело моргает глазами. Склоняет голову к плечу. И внезапно начинает хохотать. Тсунаеши очень, очень хочется обидеться сильнее, чем сейчас, надуться, отвернуться и пореветь, но… кажется, он впервые видит его таким улыбчивым. И ведь, зараза, смеется так, что хочется в ответ хотя бы оскалиться. Только Тсуна не Занзас, и ему остается лишь по-идиотски хихикать.</p><p>— Ты сначала оплати, а потом я с тобой заниматься буду.</p><p>То есть, оплати? Савада моргает и явно не понимает. Неужели?..</p><p>— Да, Тсуна, уже полгода как я с тобой занимаюсь. И как ты влился в коллектив, — Реборн улыбается, нежно и даже как-то облегченно. А потом тянется сам к оставшейся выпечке.</p><p>— После шести же нельзя?</p><p>— У меня особый случай, тем более, говорят, шоколад горло лечит, — отвечает с уже набитым ртом мужчина, и шатен тоже расслабленно вздыхает.</p><p>Возвращаются они уже вместе, мокрые после ливня на улице, и Саваду сразу же спихивают на кардиотренажер сбрасывать съеденные калории.</p><p>— И только посмей схалявить! — прикрикивает брюнет, отходя к стенке, чтобы следить сразу и за всеми, а парень только открыто улыбается, ему кажется, жизнь снова стала чуть приятнее.</p><p>Наверное, это потому, что теперь нет смысла ревновать Кавалонне к Реборну и Реборна к Дино. Прекрасно. У него даже будто бы второе дыхание открывается. Только его сперает, как только взгляд выхватывает подтянутую фигуру учителя, выходящего из душевой.</p><p>— Слишком откровенно пялишься, — лениво замечает Бьянки, а до него только сейчас доходит, что все эти несколько минут вытягивал шею из-за угла, стараясь увидеть больше. — С моего места лучше видно.</p><p>Жизнь определенно налаживается. Тсуна продолжает тренироваться, делать успехи в школе (спасибо уже не новым, но таким же потрясающим друзьям, нет, серьезно, он им уже подарки дарить стал) и «подменять Бьянки». То есть, выжидать момент, когда Реборн будет полуобнаженный проходить в сторону тренерской комнаты и мечтательно вздыхать.</p><p>Он даже не замечает, что начинает общаться с улыбчивой Киоко исключительно, как с другом.</p><p>Зато появляется пунктик — проводить, пытаться, свободное время со своим тренером. Он даже познакомился с его необычными (наглухо отбитыми) друзьями и даже влез в их компанию. Прогулок толпой становилось все больше, сама толпа росла. «Пора снимать отдельную многоэтажку, чтобы там всеми вместе жить» — думает Савада, разглядывая их и в то же время в сообщениях допытываясь до Реборна, когда у него есть свободное время. Получив уже нервное «Да в воскресение, ты же знаешь мое расписание, чего пристаешь», парень победно вскидывает руки. Йес.</p><p>За последнее время им «пришлось» часто и много проводить время вместе: от полива чертовой коллекции кактусов Верде до перетаскиваний чемоданов с чердака на мусорку, и от совместных посещений библиотеки до скупки почти всего магазина одежды. И это «пришлось» было таким приятным и полным близких прикосновений, что не хотелось подобное прерывать.</p><p>— Эй, это еще что?! — возмущается Мукуро под восторженные вздохи Луссурии на фоне, когда видит, как Реборн прижимает к себе парня, а тот и льнет ближе, и тянется, чтоб поцеловать острый подбородок. — Я хотел Тсунаеши себе!</p><p>— Перехочешь, — отмахивается от него мужчина, довольно прикрыв один глаз от прикосновения губ к шее. — А ты перехочешь еще пару лет, никчемность, — Саваду щелкают по носу, а тот обиженно дует губы.</p><p>— Ну эй!</p><p>— Без эй, мне за педофилию сесть не хочется, — брюнет усмехается, явно дразнит, но все равно… не то, чего хотелось. — И чего встали, работаем, работаем, недотепы!</p><p>Тсуна счастливо выдыхает, наблюдая за уже точно своим тренером и сосредотачивается на чертовом скручивании, чтобы не получать потом смешки по поводу «мягких, как подушка, бочков, отъел снова».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>